Easter Joy
Spring had come at last to this part of Bunnyburrow where we lived. The snow and frost were long gone, with the flowers back in the bloom again. It was wonderful to see the green return to this countryside after such a cold winter. However, that was not the only reason for us to be celebrating. Easter was here too, which is especially celebrated a lot in this town. The rabbits all over the town were decorating their homes accordingly, and sharing lots of treats with their loved ones in celebration of the arrival of the spring. Especially one wonderful rabbit, who happens to be my wife. Judy and I had celebrated many Easters together so far, but this was the first one we´d be doing as husband and wife. Just like with Christmases, we had so many fond memories of those holidays as a couple. Fitting how it´s a holiday partially dedicated to her kind. That morning, I was sleeping snugly in our bed, without a hurry to anywhere. Resting peacefully and quietly with a warm blanket around me. Which was until I was awakened in a manner all too familiar to me. I felt a tender smooch on my cheek, which caused me to wake up. Yawning and opening my eyes, I was greeted by a lovely sight. “Happy Easter, honey”, Judy´s sweet voice said. She was standing by the bed, since she had already waken up before me like she usually does, and taken a shower. The rabbit was wearing a cute yellow blouse that fit the day perfectly with the same pants she often wore with her casual grey blouse. Judy also held a basket of treats there awaiting. “Here you go”, she handed them to me. I looked at it and saw so many delicious treats there, from chocolate eggs to a couple of Easter pastries. What a great sight it truly was, but not as great as the smile on my wife´s face. I hugged her instantly. “Oh thank you, Judy! I have something for you too”, I picked up a basket underneath the bed, which was even bigger than the one Judy gave me. It had everything from liquorice and candy eggs to jelly beans and a few iced biscuits too. She was delighted. “Thank you, Nick! You´re such a darling”, Judy hugged me again. “Careful with the Easter eggs, though. I´ve hidden a little surprise for you there”, I smiled impishly. “Ah, just like last year when you proposed to me by hiding the ring in one of the eggs during Easter. That was so cute”, Judy giggled as she tasted one of the candy sticks. We still remember that day fondly, and I´m sure no other mammal in Zootopia has proposed to his or her loved one in that fashion. This time, my rabbit found a nice fox-shaped keychain there. She really liked it, especially since she had wanted to find a new one ever since the previous keychain broke. Not to mention it was the perfect fit for a true wife of a fox. “Well Judy, now that we have a day off for Easter, what would you like to do today?” I asked, getting out of the bed. She thought about it a bit, then decided. “Hmmm…I was considering a visit to the marketplace. I´d like to get some supplies to our garden, which I was planning to work on today. We could spend time together later today when it´s done”, she told. “If that´s the case, then I´m going to help you out with that”, I decided. “Oh Nick, I would really appreciate it. It´s always great when you help me out with the chores or with my siblings”, she said sweetly. It was the same way whenever my mother needed help, and my father gave it to her. We foxes in the Wilde family always love to lend a paw to those who matter to us the most. A fun day was ahead. What a great stay it was in the marketplace too. Many families from Bunnyburrow were already there, buying and selling many Easter-themed goods from flowers to painted eggs. Every Easter, that market was one of the most popular spots in the town during the whole season. Even some mammals from the big city bought some of Bunnyburrow´s finest delights here. We were not only buying gardening supplies there, though. Judy also brought many of the foodstuffs there on sale, with me helping to carry them. Her parents and other family members were also there at the marketplace, and we had a fun chat with them too. “Who would´ve known that a fox would fit in like a glove with so many rabbits during their favorite holiday?” Judy squeezed me playfully there, causing me to blush and her parents to laugh. “Aunt Judy is almost like a fox herself too”, Cotton noted. I couldn´t help but agree with that. Me and Judy spent a couple of hours with the entire Hopps family on the marketplace, just hanging out, shopping and enjoying the nice spring weather. A simple yet pleasant Easter afternoon for all of us. Later, Judy and I went back home to our little countryside house. As promised, I helped Judy out with all of her gardening chores, from watering the flowers to mowing the lawn. It took time, but both of us were very satisfied by the result. Our backyard was like new. Finally, the part I had waited for so long had finally come. For dinner, Judy was eating her best carrot casserole while she had made some garlic-herb roasted chicken for me, which looked great. It was even better for dessert, since she had made some macarons for a change. I loved it when she baked something different, even though nothing compares to blueberry pies. We sat down and feasted together on the porch, feeling the warmth and hearing the sound of the birds. The spring looked so nice where we lived. I had also picked up some flowers for my wife during our walk home, which she really liked. “It´s so wonderful to see that the winter is over again. The light and warmth of the spring makes my hometown look gorgeous during March”, Judy smiled. “Indeed. The spring driving away the cold of winter…just like how you did to me when you entered my life”, I looked at my wife while pouring some apple cider on her glass. Nothing I had experienced before had brought so much joy to my life than that beauty of a bunny. Year by year, she just got kinder and more supportive to the fox she loved. It was often said by my kind that the wives of foxes had the most caring, wise and loyal hearts to their children and husbands, and that was Judy to a tee. “Almost four years as your Easter Bunny….all of them well spent”, she said merrily as she moved towards me, right before sitting into my lap. “There is no Easter Bunny as beautiful as you, Carrots”, I put down my fork so I could stroke Judy in my arms. She could never resist being snuggled by me. The beautiful rabbit almost purred in delight as I kissed her adorable cheeks. I could see that it was possibly the best Easter treat she got this year. “You always bring out the real spring joys in me too, my darling of a fox”, she had her paws around my neck. The rabbit kissed me too with her feminine bunny lips. Even though she didn´t use lipstick that often, the taste of her lips was always divine. “Spring, winter or summer, you always make every season better”, I said as she sat back down. “So do you”, Judy nodded. As the day went on, we spent more time outside than usual, just to feel the fresh warmth of the spring. Couldn´t think of a better way to enjoy Easter in this household. It´s a day I´ll always love to share with my very own Easter Bunny. Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Easter stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:What if-scenarios Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots